For the Love of Filming
by Spongecatdog
Summary: It all began with money, and that's the story Spencer was sticking with. SLASH Ectofeature


It had all started with money.

Of course it did. Most things do. But that's not the point right mow. The point is how Spencer had gotten into this mess.

Spencer was older now (around 17 actually), and his love introducing movies had yet to fade. In fact, his adoration for film making had seemed to only intensify over the years. Spencer had moved on from simple tricks of light or using Billy' s invisibility to his advantage. No. Now Spencer was using much more high tech equipment. His make-up art was infinitely better than what it was. He still had Billy help out every now and then still though. Of course, all of these thing (aside from Billy) cost quite a bit if money.

But that still didn't quite explain Spencer's current situation.

After a binge of equipment buying, Spencer realized the money he had gotten from working odd jobs was falling into single digits. In other words, the young film maker was eerily close to being broke. He hadn't even started making the movie yet! So, needless to say, Spencer needed big bucks fast. The question was _how _though. Driven with a desperation for money, Spencer asked his fans (which might have been a bad idea but hey. You gotta do what you gotta do.) Most of the replies were stupid (as usual), but a few seemed promising. And then someone posted a comment of watching to watch him in a porno. Of course, everyone else flooded to the idea, and soon Spencer found himself taking off his clothes before a rolling camera. Spencer sighed. He *really* didn't like doing this type of stuff, and it didn't help that his distaste for being in front of the camera instead of behind hadn't faded.

The brunette sighed once more and sat on his bed before the camera naked. His face was flushed, and Spencer mentally cursed himself for ever binging in the first place. Spencer gulped and moved his hand to his flaccid member and began moving his hand up and down slowly. The movement came easy to him. (He's 17, people. Do you _really_ expect him to be that oblivious to his own body?) Moans began pouring out of him as his hand steadily sped up. Spencer's eyes fluttered from the pleasure coursing through his body. This was bliss.

Billy Joe Cobra was floating around his fantastically made mansion. Spencer's parents had gone out sometime earlier with Jessica to go to some karate thing, so Billy couldn't mess around with them. His best brotato was upstairs doing another movie and had explicitly told Billy to "Stay any where but my room!" Billy, being the guy he was, had decided to listen for once. But then the singer started to become bored. There was only so much you could do by yourself in the Cobra Mansion before boredom begins to over take you.

Billy bit his lip. Sure, Spence had told Billy to leave him alone, but surely he couldn't _still _be filming, right? Right! So with that thought in mind, Billy began speeding upward. His mind was flying with ideas of excuses to tell Spencer. 'Oh I'm sorry Brometheus! I forgot!' or 'Come on Niagbro Falls! We both know that no movie is complete without the great Billy Joe Cobra.' It would be gre- Oh. What? We're those..._moans_? The ghost blinked and tried shifting through his thoughts. Okay, were _definitely_ moans. (The pop star had been with enough people to know what moans sound like.) But..._why_? Yeah, his Broseph was at that age and wasn't bad-looking in the least. But Billy couldn't see him screwing anybody. That and Billy hadn't seen anyone enter. So...was Spence masturbating? Billy smirked at the thought. Well, well, well! His little Brofesseur was growing up! Perhaps Billy should go in and make a remark or two to the teen. (Or make sarcastic comments. Either one was likely really.) Billy popped his head inside the room and opened hid mouth to make a snarky comment.

The words never left Billy's throat

Although his mouth lay wide open, Billy didn't say anything. The ghost was far too shocked to even form words. His mind was jumbled. Why? Oh, nothing really, just his best bro sitting on the edge of his bed with his head thrown back in ecstasy. Just that really.

Spencer's face was a deep red. His eyes were barely open, but even then the brunette couldn't see all that well due to the stray hairs clinging to his face. One hand was clutching onto his bed covers as if they were his only lifeline, while the other hand was holding his member and spastically going faster and slower. Spencer's moans and whines were slowly picking up in speed and growing louder. He felt dizzy from the pleasure and increased intake of air. Almost..._there_...!

"Woah there Broton. Calm down or you'll go off before you've had a chance to have any _real _fun!"

Spencer stopped in his tracks. His wide eyes shot around the room quickly, looking for the spector he knew was there. Sure enough, Billy was standing right in front of him with a shit-eating smirk. If Spencer thought he couldn't get any redder, he knew he was wrong now. Sweat continued to pour out of him, making his skin look shiny. His dick thronged as if to remind him of his earlier activities. Eyes still wide, Spencer opened his mouth to explain what was happening as he pulled a pillow over his bare member. The brush of cotton on his clock made his eyes flutter slightly, but then he was back to business. A part of Spencer noted that Billy stared at the pillow as though it had personally offended him.

"B-Billy!" Spencer stuttered. "I-I can explain!"

Billy's smile only grew larger.

"Its okay Brogetti! I understand! Just having a little 'me', right?"

Spencer paused for a moment. It was probably better not to mention the camera in the room, or else Billy would _never _leave. That and the fact he would be teased mercilessly until Billy forgot. Spencer hesitantly answered back. "...Yeah... so uh if you could go... that'd be great." Spencer was staring at the floor, trying to look anywhere but his best bro.

Billy's smile only grew bigger.

"Yeah that's cool Brontana! I'll leave..just as soon as I teach you how to do it right!"

Spencer left out the breath he had been holding. "Thanks Billy! Wait..." Spencer paused; Billy's words were finally registering in his mind. "BILLY! NO!" I don't need any he-!" Before Spencer could finish, Billy flew over and slung the pillow on Spencer's lap in some random direction. Spencer's breath stopped in his throat due to both shock and the feeling the sudden brush of air on his now slightly limp member. Billy tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh wow Bropunzel. You're kinda tiny down there."

Spencer covered his face with his hands and let out a low whined "BILLY!" He was pretty sure that his face was so red that it even extended Crayola's colors. Billy returned his attentions to Spencer's face, still smirking.

"Nah, don't let it get you down Broski! Not everyone can match mighty Cobra!" Billy paused and thought for a second. How to help his tiny brofessional do it right... Ahah!

"Okay Brotein Shake! First you have to wrap your hand around it!"

Spencer pulled down his hands and stared at Billy irediculously. Wasn't he already doing that when the ghost interrupted him? Spencer sighed and decided to listen. It wasn't like Spencer couldn't just edit out the sound and tweak a few things to the video. Besides, Billy didn't even show up on film so why not listen? Maybe if the brunette was lucky, Billy would be pleased and leave. He wrapped his hand around his member and looked up at Billy expectantly.

Billy gulped. Oh wow, what a sight. Spence waiting for his command with that red face, thoroughly messed up hair, and slightly glazed over eyes. Billy mentally shook his head. No, this was to help Spencer, not fantasize about him! Billy blinked, drew in a deep breath, and turned his focus back to his best Bronacle.

"Alright Brotallini! You're doing good! Now move your hand up and down." Spencer raised an eyebrow but began to quickly pump his member. Billy waved his hands in an attempt to stop Spencer. "No, no, no Broiarty! Not like that! That's WAY too fast! You'll cum before you get a chance to REALLY feel pleasure! You've gotta slow it down." Spencer rolled his eyes and did as Billy told him.

Billy decided something at that moment. Spencer _really _sucks at this whole jacking off gig. Looks like he was gonna have to save his poor bro in distress. But that meant getting his hands _dirty_. Euch. But, Billy mused while looking at Spencer, he guesses that Spence was worth it. Billy floated over and poked Spencer on the forehead. While it was light, Spencer hadn't been expecting it in the least, so he flew back with wide eyes. The brunette's hands shot out instinctively to catch himself. Spencer looked forward to shriek (in a manly fashion) at Billy. But when he looked up, he saw the ghost straddling him. Spencer saw Billy suck in a deep breath. And then he felt icy hands on his member. Spencer bucked upwards instinctively; his eyes were rolling back. Looking back, Spencer would question why the cold hadn't made him deflate like a popped balloon, but he just put it down to the ectoplasm on Billy's palms. Billy began to slowly move his hand up and down. With the other, he began massaging Spencer's balls. Spencer's eye lids fluttered as be fell back. All of the muscles in Spencer's body relaxed, aside from his hips that were bucking upwards to meet more of that delicious friction. Spencer was now letting out low moans.

Billy was slightly amazed at Spencer's reaction. Yeah, he is THE Billy Joe Cobra, but considering this was his first time doing this to someone else...? It was definitely an ego booster. Billy was slowly becoming accustomed to the feeling of warm flesh sliding up and down his palm. The small sacks that lay behind Spencer's dick felt foreign to Billy, but they were _definately_ not the strangest thing that had ever been in the man's hands. Billy brought his hand that had been pumping Spencer and poked the hole in the tip of Spencer's member. (Billy silently thanked himself for being able to remember all the stuff his groupies had done to him in the past.) The reaction was immediate. Spencer, who had been huffing and rolling upwards, moaned loudly and screamed out a quick "I'M C-CUMMING!" before spurting out on Billy's hand. His breath was coming in small huffs, and a heavy sense of lethargy had come over him. Spencer fell asleep almost immediately, but not before seeing the proud smirk on Billy's face.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Spencer woke up to see Billy looking at his camera. His half awake mind wondered why he should be so freaked out by Billy seeing it. It wasn't like he needed to hide it or anything...

Oh. Wait.

"BILLY! I. YOU. WHAT. WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT?!"

Billy looked up at Spencer with a shocked look. But then a large grin grew on his face.

"Well, well, well, Spence. Never took you for the kinky type!"


End file.
